


Don't Let Me Go

by hsandltlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsandltlove/pseuds/hsandltlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still remembers the day Louis said simply, "Don't let me go." He agreed to never let what they had go. Love is tough when someone else tries to control it. The day Louis said that was the day management decided they couldn't be themselves in public. They never knew how hard it would be to keep loving each other, but Harry made that promise, a promise that he wouldn't let their love end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Don’t Let Me Go

Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on scared and harder to breath  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be 

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of being alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

I promise one day I'll bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One  
I remember that night when Louis said simply, “Don’t let me go.” It was the last night we had together before we had to hide what he had to the whole world. I whispered in his ear, “I promise I won’t let you go. No matter how tough this gets I won’t give up.” My heart started aching in pain because I knew this was it for a long time, maybe forever.   
I’m sitting in my room staring up at the ceiling, remembering how it felt to kiss him, how it felt to hug him, how it felt just being with him. There’s a photo of him and me smiling and holding hands that is now face down. I haven’t looked at in a long while because it only reminds me of how we were. If I look at it at the moment I’ll cry, and I don’t want him to know how badly I’m hurting.   
I look at it anyway, and in frustration break the frame it was in. “Damn it!” I yell out loud. “I’m tired of this Louis,” I whisper to myself, “I’ve never felt so alone.” Tears fall down both my cheeks. This is the third time this week that I cry by myself in a hotel room. Louis would usually be snuggled up against me. Now if we did that management would remind us of that idiotic contract that won’t let us be ourselves. They don’t even want us sneaking off places together anymore. I have nothing to keep me from falling apart, especially when I see Eleanor kiss him, it should be me kissing him, we both know it.   
After I cry myself out I close my eyes trying to imagine Louis holding me. He’d tell me every night, “Sleep Harry, I love you.” That’s when I finally can’t take imagining him beside me anymore and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
My phone ringing is what wakes me up. I push the talk button, still half asleep I say, “Hello?”  
“Harry?” Louis’ voice answers.  
“Y-y-e-s, it’s Harry. Do you need something?”  
“I know I’m on vacation with Eleanor,” he sighs, “but I told her I can’t do this right now I just need you. I’m on my way back already. If you’re at a hotel go back to your place I’ll be there soon.” It feels like a dream what Louis just said to me. “You there Harry? Did you hear me?”  
“Yeah I heard you. . . So you’re leaving just like that? We’re not supposed to do this Louis.”  
“We’ve pushed management around before and gotten away with it, why not push it a little more?”  
“Louis, I can’t believe I’m saying this but stay with Eleanor. I’ll be okay I’ve been okay these past couple years a few more months won’t kill me.”  
“You can’t mean that. It’s been so long since I’ve had my arms around you. I miss you.” I can tell he’s holding back tears. “Please let me leave her, leave this place, I just need you.” His voice almost cracks.  
“I miss you too. . . Try and have fun, yeah? You can call me whenever you want. This isn’t easy but it’s worth it. Remember you said don’t let me go, and I’m not. I just know we shouldn’t be together at the moment. It’s too risky Lou.”  
“It’s not too risky. . .” I can hear him breathing through the phone. “Are you mad at me for this? It’s not my fault they set me up with Eleanor.”  
“I’m not mad, I love you, I’d never be mad with you. Just seeing you with her so unhappy makes me upset, more than you’ve realized.” Great, I’ve said too much now.  
“Harry. . .”  
“Yeah Louis?”  
“I love you more than anything in this world.”  
“I—I love you too.”  
“Now I’m leaving today to see you. Say whatever you want I’m seeing you during our break.”  
“But—“  
“Keep your arms wide open for me I’m coming home.” He ends the call with that.  
I whisper to myself, “I’ll keep my arms wide open Louis.”  
He’ll be at my apartment soon, just like old times, we’ll be together. I start packing my stuff so I can get out of this cheap hotel. When I finally get all my stuff in my suitcase I pay at the front desk for the few nights I stayed. He tells me have a good day, I reply the same rushing out the door. I’m not too far from my apartment so I get in a cab and tell them where to drop me off.  
“Thank you,” I say handing him the money. I hurry into my apartment to wait for Louis.  
A few hours pass with no sign of him. I almost give up when I hear a knock at the door. “Louis?” I say as I open the door to see him, his blue eyes sparkling, standing in front of me. “I thought you weren’t coming.”  
“Well I’m here aren’t I?” I hug him tightly, missing how it felt to touch him; I bend down to kiss him on the lips. “Can’t believe how much I missed that,” he sighs. “What should we do?” He puts his suitcase next to the couch.   
“We can watch a movie like we used to when we shared an apartment.” He smiles and sits beside me on the couch. “Does that sound good?”  
“Yeah it does.” I already have in a movie, the outsiders I think, hopefully he’ll like it. I turn the T.V. on. “Hey Harry?”  
“Yes babe?” He blushes.  
“Where will I sleep?”  
“In my bed of course, but it’s not really made for two. We’ll make it work though.” He laughs a little and puts him arm around me as the movie starts. It feels like we’ve never been apart. I missed him more than words can explain.   
Halfway through the movie I think of something I want to ask him. When is he going to leave me again for Eleanor? How much time do we have? I wonder if he told Niall or any of the other boys what we were up to. They usually fully support us no matter what we’re planning, even if it makes management infuriated.   
“Is something bothering you?” He looks at me worried.  
“When will you leave again? How much time do I have before I have to see you with her unhappy?”  
“Let’s no worry about that. . .”  
“Tell me, please? The last time we had like this when we basically said good bye killed me. Tell me when I’m gonna have my heart ripped open again!” I yell with tears in my eyes.  
“Please don’t cry. . .” He holds me and wipes the tears from my eyes. “It hurts me too Harry, more than you think. We have a few days though. Let’s enjoy it, no fighting, yeah?”   
“O—o—o—k—a—y.”  
“Good. I love you to the stars and back.”  
“The stars are far away though.”   
He chuckles, “That’s the point love.” I press my lips to his once more then lay my head on his chest.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut here so enjoy~Nikki

Chapter Three  
My best friend, boyfriend, is beside me. This seems too good to be true so I pinch myself. “Harry?”  
“What?” He smiles at me.   
“Why’d you pinch yourself?”  
“Just making sure this is real.”  
“This is real. I’ll prove it.” He gets on top of me with a grin playing on his face. His lips touch mine as his body lies on top of me. “Do you believe it’s real now?” I nod my head, and put my hand around his back. “Are you still scared of going too far?” He asks kissing my neck.  
“I’m not scared anymore I love you Lou.” He gets off me slowly then runs to my room. “Where are you going?” I chuckle.  
“I want to cuddle on your bed like we used to!” he yells through the house. I run into my room and sit on the bed beside him. “Kiss me like that time lying on your bed next to me.” I get on top and start kissing him roughly, biting on his lower lip.   
“We do this every time before you leave. . .”  
“But this time it’ll be different you’ll see.” He kisses my cheek lightly. Taking a deep breath, I continue kissing him, pulling his shirt off. I put my hands on his chest wanting to feel him more. We never went past this before, but I know Louis wants more than what we’re doing. “Are you nervous?” he asks my breathily.   
“Y-y-e-s—a little.” He moves me from on top to beside him. This feeling, an indescribable feeling, is making my heart heavy. I want nothing more than to let go of my fear of being with him the way I want. “I can’t do this. . .I’m so sorry.” I run out of my room with tears in my eyes.  
“Come back!” Louis yells from the room. He walks into the living room looking at me on the couch. “Harry. . .”  
“I can’t do this to myself, playing this game, knowing you’re going away again. I don’t wanna hurt anymore.” A tear slowly trickles down my cheek. He kisses my cheek sweetly.  
“Should I go then? If all I’m doing is hurting you maybe it would be best for me to leave. . .”  
“Louis—“ my voice cracks, “stay. Please.”   
“Whatever you want babe. Now look at me.” I look at him, his beautiful blue eyes staring at me. He kisses my neck softly, so softly I want him to kiss the skin rougher. I pull lightly on his air. He gets the hint and starts sucking on my neck. His hand is travelling down my body, making my dick go hard. “Should I not do this?”  
“N-n-n-o, keep going,” I half moan. His hand slowly goes underneath my boxers. He takes them off and throws them on the floor. I watch as he touches my tip with his fingertip.  
“You’re probably hating but loving these gentle touches.” He starts chuckling as his fingers gently go up and down my dick teasingly. “I’ll give you what you want Styles, no more teasing.” He roughly starts kissing me, his hand pumping my dick fast; I buck my hips up into his hand.   
“Louis!” I scream as I cum on his hand. He licks a strip up licking me clean. He holds me tight, smiling wide, I kiss him. “I love you so much Louis. . .”  
“I love you too with all my heart.” Louis helps get my boxers back on and holds my hand walking into my room. We both lay down together, his hand holding me, I start closing my eyes. “I’m sure you’re worn out,” he laughs, “sleep.”  
“Good night.”  
“Good night,” he kisses my forehead, “sweet dreams Harry.”   
That night I dream peacefully, dream of Louis kissing me, Louis holding my hand, Louis really smiling. Nowhere in my dreams does Eleanor show up. It’s just Louis and me kissing in public, finally free. I wake up to Louis still sleeping soundly so I quietly get up off my bed.  
“Harry?” he mumbles. “Make me breakfast.”  
“You wake up to tell me to make you breakfast?” I laugh a little.  
“Please? I’ll give you kisses or something.” I can tell he’s only half awake by the way he’s talking.  
“Okay I guess I can make breakfast.” He closes his eyes and rolls onto his side before I walk into the kitchen. I decide to take the easy way out by putting cereal into a bowl. He’ll be happy I actually did this anyway. I pour a little milk in and make my way back to Louis. He’s sat up on the bed.   
“Well good morning.”  
“Morning, who’s the cereal for?” he yawns.  
“You asked for breakfast so tada!” He grins as I hand him the bowl of cereal.  
“Thank you for breakfast.” I sit on the bed beside him.   
“You’re welcome. You should share though.” He smiles and gives me a spoonful of the cereal. We take turns eating the cereal together until it’s gone. “I’m taking a shower I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” I kiss him then go in the wash room to start my shower. I start taking off my shirt as the water runs.   
“Harry?” Louis knocks on the door. I open the door to see a big grin on his face. “Can I join?”  
“Hmm I don’t know.” He walks in, slamming the door behind him.   
“Too bad I already decided for you,” he says as he takes off his boxers. “Go ahead, get in, I’ll join you in a second.” I take off my boxers and jump in the shower waiting for him. I put my head under the shower with my eyes closed as I feel his hands on my chest. “I’m going to help you wash up.” He puts soap on his hand and starts lathering it on my chest down to my legs and up my thighs. I glare at him. “Hey this isn’t sexual at all just making sure you get clean.” He grins slightly touching my dick.   
“I’ll get you back.” We take turns washing our hair. When Louis starts getting out I pull him back in. “Not so fast.” I pulls his body against mine, kissing his neck, chest, and down to his v line. I kiss his lips softly then stop. “Told you I’d get you back.”  
He groans, “Yes you did. Let’s get out now.” We both get out, towels wrapped around us, he holds me. “I’m not gonna lie that was really hot. . .” I feel my cheeks go red so I turn away from him. “No hiding, no blushing,” he whispers in my ear.   
“I can’t help it you just see me as so beautiful. . .”  
“Because you are,” Louis says holding my face. “Why would I kiss you if I didn’t think you were beautiful, sexy? Why would I touch you?”  
“I—I—don’t know.”  
“You’re perfect to me Harry, always will be.”   
“You’ve always been perfect to me since the day I met you.”   
After we get our clothes on Louis takes my hand into the living room. “What do you wanna do today?”  
“Well we can just cuddle and talk.”   
“Sounds good to me love.” I kiss his cheek.   
I hear a knock at the door. “Should I open it?”  
“Go ahead.” Eleanor waves at me when I open the door.   
“Why is she here?” I say glaring at Louis.   
“I have no clue Harry. . . why are you here Eleanor?”  
She huffs, “To make sure you two don’t get caught. You guys had enough time now Louis let’s go out somewhere.”  
“Damn it Eleanor, I said I didn’t care what happened I just want to be with him. What part of that did you not understand?” I start crying uncontrollably.  
“See you’re leaving me again! I told you you would! Just go ahead and get some publicity!”  
“Harry. . .please don’t cry.” Louis wraps his arms around me.  
“If I mean anything to you then break up with her publicly! I’m tired of this Louis! I don’t know how much more I can take!”  
“You know what I will. No more tears. Come on Eleanor let’s go do something before this is over.”  
“Louis that’s not a good idea.”  
“I don’t care what you think! Come on Eleanor!” I kiss Louis before he walks out with her.   
“Don’t let me go Louis. . .” I whisper to myself on the couch, wiping away my tears. I can only hope he’ll break up with her. That’ll be the first step to letting us free.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
I sit alone on my couch wondering what Louis could be doing. Is he going on another shopping date with Eleanor? Will he actually break up with her? I turn on the television to look through the celebrity news channels hoping I’ll see “Louis Tomlinson breaks up with Eleanor Calder” as a headline. Although I don’t see that headline I see “One Direction Louis Tomlinson relationship problems?” Hell yes there are problems considering he’s not with her. I growl at the television, “He’s with me.”  
My heart starts sinking knowing he didn’t break up with her. How can he do this to me? He can’t keep playing with my heart. And yesterday, yesterday, we went farther than I had wanted to, and now it hurts to know it must not have meant much to him. What do I have to do for him to realize how much I need him? As soon as I have that thought Louis comes in, a frown on his face, I can tell things didn’t go well. “Harry I’m sorry, so sorry.” I go up to hug him.   
“It’s okay Lou, you tried after all, didn’t you? We’ll be free one day you’ll see.”  
“I’m putting you through hell though! I’m hurting you!” He starts shaking on the couch.  
“Louis, take a deep breath. Please?” He slumps over on the shoulder of the couch. “We’re used to this by now, at least I am. . .”  
“I hate this. . .just hold me,” he begs me. I hold Louis and kiss his cheek. “One day Harry—one day,” he whispers in my ear.   
“One day soon,” I whisper back. Louis puts a hand in my curls and kisses my cheek. “I hate Modest,” I mumble under my breath.  
“It’s late now Harry let’s go to bed,” Louis sighs loudly. “We’ll worry about everything in the morning.” I would try comforting him more, but I know nothing I try will make him feel any better. What will it take to finally be freed? Why is it so wrong to love someone that means the world to you? Louis takes my hand as I walk beside him to my bed room. “You thinking about something?” Louis asks me lying beside me on the bed.  
“Just about you and stuff.” His arms wrap around me. “I love you Louis. No matter what you put me through I will.”  
“I love you too—it hurts me when you’re hurting because of me. Tomorrow’s a new day though so sleep tight,” he whispers in my ear.   
“Good night,” I yawn slowly closing my eyes.  
That night I don’t dream of anything. Nothing but blackness is what I remember. I can’t recall any dreams. Looking over on the side of the bed, Louis isn’t there but a piece of paper is. Holding back a tear, I start reading the piece of paper.  
“I’m so sorry Harry they had Eleanor come over to take me somewhere before you were awake. You probably are so upset right now. Just please remember things will change, get better. –Love Louis”  
He could’ve made her wait—could’ve told her wait until Harry wakes up—it’s not that hard to tell her no. He’s told her no plenty of times. Why is this instance any different? I don’t exactly hate Eleanor I just hate that she’s part of the reason I am kept from being with Louis, kept from being me, kept from letting my real feelings shown. I start pacing around my room in just my boxers trying to calm myself.   
Every time he leaves it hurts—I know it’s going to hurt—for some reason I’m never prepared for it. I made a promise though that I’m going to keep no matter how bumpy this road we’re on gets. I finally stop pacing and grab a piece of paper and a pen. One way to get out these feelings is to write a song maybe, just need to clear my mind. The words I start writing down make me feel a little better.  
A half hour later I read what I wrote down. I start to sing it out loud to myself to see if it sounds any good.  
“Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on scared and harder to breath.  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me—  
I never noticed how bright they would be .

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you.  
It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two.

I'll keep my eyes wide open—  
I'll keep my arms wide open.”  
I take a deep breath before I start crying and sing the rest of it.

“Don't let me—  
Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of being alone.

Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone.

I promise one day I'll bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh.  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand.  
I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah

Don't let me—  
Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone.  
Don't let me—  
Don't let me go.

Don't let me—  
Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone.

Don't let me—  
Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone.

Don't let me—  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone.”  
After the last line I start bursting into tears. The lyrics, all of them, remind me of that night Louis and I said we wouldn’t leave each other no matter how hard it got. They remind me of how things used to be just a few years ago. We didn’t have to hide ourselves, didn’t have to pretend, and didn’t have to lie to our fans, lie to ourselves that we weren’t in love.  
“Harry? Let me in,” I hear Louis from outside the door. Hesitantly I open the door. “Are you okay?”  
“Okay? No I’m not. You left me with just a note to where you should’ve been when I woke up.”  
Louis looked at me, “Be strong for me Harry this week is going to be hectic. If this’ll cheer you up we have an interview tomorrow—you, Eleanor, and me—to discuss Larry. Management wants us to say it’s not true, but I have other plans.”   
“Lou—don’t do it. We can’t do that we’ll be risking everything.” A part of me wants to agree to do it the other half is saying don’t you’ll ruin everything, everyone will know, lots will hate you after admitting you’re in love with Louis.  
“No matter what happens tomorrow we’ll still have each other.” He kisses me softly, smiling into the kiss, I kiss him back. Maybe this will end well I think to myself.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
Louis’ eyes are staring intently into mine. I take in the beautiful brightness in his blue eyes. His eyes seem bluer every time I look at them, so beautiful. He laces his fingers with mine, pulling my face close to his. “Harry, you believe me when I say I love you, right?”   
I nod my head, “Of course Lou. Why wouldn’t I believe you?” What makes him question if I believe he loves me? He shakes his head. “I have a question too. . .” I whisper. This is it, I’m going to ask him if we can finally have sex.   
“What’s the question babe?” Louis looks at me curiously.  
“I—I—will—you—“ I can’t finish my sentence, at a loss for words.   
“Will I what? You can ask me, no need to be nervous,” he said softly.   
“Can we—make love—“ I blurt out finally.   
Louis’ lips turn into a smile. “I thought you’d never ask, yes of course we can.” He actually said yes, I smile back in shock a little. “Why do you seem shocked I said yes? I’ve just been waiting for you to ask. Now let’s go!” Louis takes my hand dragging me to my room.  
He starts taking off my shirt, straddling me on the bed, kissing down my chest once it’s off. “Louis, I have one question before we get too far. Who’s going to be on top?” I blush slightly.  
“Well. . .that can be up to you. I wouldn’t mind being a bottom if you want to be a top, at least this time around.” The terribly dirty thoughts about when I see Louis do his thrusts on stage come back to me. I bite my bottom lip nervously trying to decide if I should let him take control.   
“Can you top? Your thrusts are a lot better than mine from what I’ve seen from you.” He chuckles and nods his head in agreement.   
Louis starts taking off his shirt then his pants, throwing them on the floor. His body presses against mine as he starts taking off my tight jeans. “Harry, love, you’ve got to stop wearing such tight pants, damn.” I laugh a little at his comment while he takes them all the way off. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling his neck toward my lips. He starts moaning as I suck on his skin, kissing around his neck gently. Louis starts kissing down my chest again moving his hands towards the waistline of my boxers slowly. A shiver goes through my spine. He tugs at the waistline of my boxers teasingly, and I groan waiting for him to stop teasing.   
“Louis—stop teasing—“ I say breathlessly. Louis smirks then grabs my dick hard through my boxers. A soft moan escapes my lips. My back arches slightly as he pulls down my boxers some. Louis’ lips are soon sucking on my tip. My breath hitches in the back of my throat. He takes in more of my length slowly, I watch him, grabbing the sheets with my hands. As he bobs his head on my dick, I feel close to cumming. “I’m going to cum. . .” I whimper.  
His lips immediately leave my dick after I say that. I look at him slightly angry because I was so close. “I don’t want you to cum until I’m actually in you,” Louis whispers. “Now flip over on your stomach babe.” He kisses me softly before turning me onto my stomach. Louis starts kissing down my back. I gasp when I feel his tongue on the outside of my hole. Louis holds onto my thighs as he slowly pushes his tongue in completely. He pulls his tongue out, putting in one of his fingers gently. It hurts slightly, but I take a deep breath to try to adjust to it. “Harry I’m not hurting you, am I?” Louis asks with worry in his voice.   
“N-n-n-o—just trying to adjust—don’t stop,” I beg shakily.   
“Alright—try to relax. I don’t wanna hurt you Harry.”   
I relax myself before Louis puts in two fingers, curling them up, I moan as he hits my prostate. My eyes close, overwhelmed with the pleasure I was getting from Louis’ fingers. He scissors my hole to open me up more. “Fuck. . .Lou. . .” I moan. Louis puts a third finger in, and I adjust myself some. It hurts somewhat, but I know I’m going to have take a lot more. He takes out his fingers, letting me breathe for a few minutes.   
He takes off his boxers then puts it on, rubbing lube on over his length. “You’re sure you want to do this Harry? We don’t have to I won’t be offended.”   
I roll my eyes at him. “Just shut up and fuck me,” I smirk.   
He grins getting back on top, straddling me. “I’ll be gentle, promise.” Louis takes off his boxers then lines his dick up with my hole. “Just relax yourself.” I take a deep breath, feeling his tip in me. “Are you still good?” I nod my head yes. He pushes in more. I wince slightly from the pain. Hopefully this starts feeling good soon because this isn’t fun right now. Louis waits a little before going all the way in. His thrusts, at first, hurt slightly. Once I get used to it, I moan with every thrust. Louis puts his lips on mine, kissing me roughly, thrusting faster. “Fuck—Harry—I’m close.” I tried responding back to say I am too but can’t seem to say anything. Louis grabs my dick, touching my tip as he works his way up and down slowly. He speeds up his pace on my dick to equal his thrusts into me. I get to the edge when I feel him repeatedly hit my prostate over and over.  
“Louis. . .Louis. . .Louis. . .” I moan loudly cumming on Louis’ hand and my stomach. Louis thrusts sloppily a few more times.  
“Fuck! Fuck!” Louis yells releasing himself inside me. He pulls out and lies beside me. “I love you,” he mumbles.  
I catch my breath to reply. “I love you too Louis, so much.” Louis rests his head on my chest comfortably. “We better sleep—long day tomorrow,” I whisper.   
He nods his head slowly. “Good night Harry. . .”   
“Good night Lou.” I close my eyes after I know Louis is fully asleep with his head still on my chest.   
“So we’re here today with Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, and Louis’ girlfriend Eleanor.”  
“Hi everyone.” Louis smiles at the camera. I scoot towards him more, but then I see people from Modest glaring at me. Eleanor just sits there, smiling that fake smile, holding Louis’ hand. She makes me want to grab Louis’ other hand into mine. To show management they don’t control me anymore, I move into Louis until there’s no gap between us.   
“The topic today is Larry,” the interviewer laughs, “real or not real.” I look down at the floor nervous about what Louis will say.  
Eleanor clears his throat, “It is definitely not real. Do people not see we’re together?” she said angrily.   
“What do you think about it Harry?” he asks me.  
“I think Elounor is—fake—fake as fake can get,” I state firmly. People from Modest are wide eyed, not believing I just said that.   
“Oh is that so?”  
“Yes it’s total bullshit!” I yell at the camera. “How blind are you people to not see how much I love Louis, how much he loves me?” Louis drops Eleanor’s hand to grab mine in his hand. I lift his hand up with mine. “See this? This is real.”  
“This is us—take it or leave it—love it or hate it,” Louis said loudly.   
“That’s all we have time for today! Thank you boys for clearing things up!”   
Louis gets up, goes up on his toes to reach my lips, and kisses me before the cameras turn off. “You’re brave Louis,” I whisper.  
“So are you Harry—my free bird.” He holds me tightly.  
“Harry! Get up we’re gonna be late!” My eyes blink slowly. It was just a dream? I look into Louis’ beautiful eyes. “Babe, hurry up. Go start a shower for us.” He pulls me up out of bed.  
I groan, walking to my wash room to start our shower. “Louis are you coming?” He starts walking in. “Did you grab us some clothes?” He nods his head. Louis puts the clothes on the floor beside our towels. We both get in at the same time.   
Our shower is quick since we’re running out of time. I get on the clothes Louis picked out and start fixing my hair. Louis just simply combs through his hair a few times. “Do you think we’re ready to tell the truth?” Louis looks at me.  
“I’ve been ready Louis—for so long now—it’s been killing me,” I whisper. Louis hugs me from behind. “I’m terrified too though.”  
“We have to be brave; we can do this, I know we can.” I hope that’s true that we can do this, be brave for each other.   
I hold Louis’ hand, walking out to my car. The whole car ride there is completely silent, occasionally Louis singing songs on the radio. I park outside the small building. Eleanor runs to Louis as soon as we get out. My cheeks start getting red, irritated by her to say the least. I walk in behind them, trying to smile because I know it’ll be over soon. Louis will officially be mine.  
We get to the interview room, Louis sits next to Eleanor, holding her hand. I sit far away from him on the couch. Two people from our management are here to watch us like usual.  
The interviewer comes in then sits on his chair. “We’ll be ready in two minutes.” I nod my head, scooting ever so slowly closer to Louis. The two guys from Modest shake their head at me. I ignore them, moving into Louis’ side.   
“Okay, in five, four, three, two, one!” someone shouts.  
“Today I’m here with Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, along with Louis’ girlfriend Eleanor.” Eleanor simply smiles at the camera. “So boys, fans are dying to know, what is the truth behind Larry?” I start fiddling with my hands nervously. This isn’t a dream. This is real, really happening.   
“It’s about time we clear things up,” Louis said softly. We both look over at the people from management mouthing, “Say it’s not real.” It’s up to Louis what he says about us. His words can break me or heal me this second. “I’m sorry to say it’s not real.” I look at Louis, my heart shattering from his words.   
“What?” I blurt out. “How could you?” Tears start forming in my eyes. I run out of the interview, tears stinging my cheeks.   
He said we’re not real. We made love last night, but we’re not real? I just don’t understand how he could say that. Does he love me for real? If he does, why does he keep hiding us? A few minutes pass before Louis sit beside me. “Harry—baby—I’m sorry,” he whispers in my ear.  
“You’re not sorry—you just keep lying—why Louis?” I ask tears in my eyes.  
“I’m scared of what people will say—I’m not brave,” he whispers. “I’m not even scared of what they’ll say towards me more you. I don’t want people to send you terrible things when they already do, labeling you as a manwhore, saying you fuck so many girls. No Harry I won’t let them say worse things about you.”   
More tears streamed down my face. Louis wipes the tears away, kissing my cheeks. He’s worried about me? I can handle it. I’ve handled everything thrown at me so far. What would be so different after we come out? “We can’t live in fear. . .”  
“Remember you promised me you wouldn’t let me go no matter what.” He smiles slightly, trying to cover how hurt he is too. Louis picks me up then starts walking to my car. “We’ll be free soon—that’s my promise to you.”   
When we get to my car, I put Louis up against it, kissing him roughly. I put my arms around his waist while kissing him. “I love you Lou—one day we’ll be free birds.”   
“I love you too, and one day soon we’ll be free to be us.”


End file.
